1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an apparatus and method for adjusting the height of a basketball goal. More particularly, the present invention is related to novel basketball adjustment systems having an extension arm adjustable between a plurality of positions by a quick-release locking plate mechanism to facilitate the adjustment of the basketball goal over a playing surface.
2. Technical Background
Basketball is an increasingly popular sport in the United States and abroad. There are many cities, counties, and other associations that sponsor recreational and instruction leagues where people of all ages can participate in the sport of basketball. Today there are organized leagues for children as young as five and six years old. Accordingly, is not surprising that more and more people have a basketball goal mounted on their property.
The problem with many basketball goals is that the goal is usually fixed at a certain height above the playing surface with a standard height being about ten (10) feet. Children and younger teens, however, generally don't have the strength or agility to make a basket at a height of ten feet. Moreover, children tend to develop improper shooting skills attempting to throw a basketball toward a goal that is too high. Oftentimes, children or younger teens get frustrated with the sport of basketball and may give up the sport altogether.
Many attempts have been made by those skilled in the art to design basketball goal systems which are adjustable to several different heights. This allows persons of all ages and sizes to enjoy the sport of basketball because the basketball goal can be adjusted to various heights above the playing surface. Some of the prior art basketball goal systems employ a deformable linkage design which generally connects the backboard to a rigid mount such as a pole. In operation, prior art deformable linkages can be selectively locked at various positions to secure the basketball goal at a predetermined height above a playing surface.
One disadvantage of prior art deformable linkage devices is that the adjustment mechanism is typically positioned within or near the linkage well above the playing surface. Accordingly, whenever a user desires to adjust the height of the basketball goal, the use of a ladder, stool, or the like is required to enable the user to reach the adjustment mechanism and "unlock" the basketball goal. Having to use a ladder, stool, or the like to adjust the height of the basketball goal creates an inherent danger to the user of the potential for falling.
Other prior art adjustable basketball goal systems have adjustment mechanisms that are only accessible with the use of a separate rod or pole, such as a broomstick handle. Often times, there is not such an adjustment device readily available. The user must therefore accommodate the inconvenience of having to find a suitable implement, or simply choose not to adjust the height of the basketball goal.
Adjustable basketball goals were also developed in such a manner that the entire weight of the basketball goal bears directly on the adjustment system. One disadvantage of these prior art configurations is that it takes more strength and patience to adjust the height of the basketball goal than typical children or younger teens possess. This is unfortunate because it is usually small children or younger teens who have the greatest need to adjust the height of the basketball goal.
Another disadvantage of many prior art adjustable basketball goal systems is that the adjustment mechanism is generally separate and distinct from the securing apparatus. In this regard, both hands of a user are normally needed to simultaneously unlock the system, adjust it and then lock it again in a predetermined position.
Yet another disadvantage of prior art basketball goal adjustment systems is that many of the securing and adjustment mechanisms require numerous working components and a complex design configuration to be able to simultaneously adjust and secure the basketball goal system in a predetermined position above a playing surface. This increases the cost and difficulty of manufacture and the time for assembly by a user.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that it would be an advancement in the art to provide an adjustable basketball goal system that can be adjusted without the use of a ladder or a pole. It would be a further advancement to provide such an adjustable basketball goal system that could be adjusted quickly and easily with the use of a single hand of a user. Finally, it would be another advancement in the art to provide such an adjustable basketball goal system that is simple in design and cost effective relative to manufacture.
Such an adjustable basketball goal system is disclosed and claimed herein.